picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Tick Tock
Mr. Tick Tock is a mini boss who grants the Mike ability. He resembles an alarm clock with four hands on his face. The upper hands serve as eyebrows and the lower hands serve as a mustache. He comes in assorted colors throughout the series. He attacks by jumping and launching music notes as well as making short-ranged sound waves. Although usually a mini boss, Mr. Tick Tock also appears as a drawing in Paint Panic Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mr. Tick Tock appears as a recurring mini boss in these games. He jumps around haphazardly in an attempt to crush Kirby. He can also create a force field of sound (in the form of an alarm) around his body by forcibly ringing the bells on his shoulders. The sound also creates musical notes at times which can be used to shoot back at him. If Kirby eats him after his defeat, he is awarded the powerful Mike ability. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Mr. Tick Tock appears alongside some of the other mini bosses from Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land in the new sub-game Revenge of the King. He is first found hidden in a secret area in Illusion Islands, where he can be fought optionally, and then shows up later in the final level of the sub-game; The Revenge. The second time Kirby encounters him he must be fought and defeated in order to move on. Mr. Tick Tock is also fought in The True Arena alongside the rest of the retro mini-bosses. In this game, his force field ring attack makes a sound similar to a phone. But otherwise he behaves the same as he did in past games. Once again, Kirby can get the Mike ability from him. Animation GIF Image:Mr_Tick_Tock_(Kirby_-_Nightmare_in_Dreamland).gif|Mr. Tick Tock (Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland) Image:Mr_Tick_Tock_-_Ringing_and_Pop_Music_Note_-_Test_(Kirby_-_Nightmare_in_Dreamland).gif|Mr. Tick Tock - Ringing - (Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland) Image:Mr_Tick_Tock_-_Jump_-_Test_(Kirby_-_Nightmare_in_Dreamland).gif|Mr. Tick Tock - Jump - (Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland) Image:Mr_Tick_Tock_-_Walking_-_Test_(Kirby_-_Nightmare_in_Dreamland).gif|Mr. Tick Tock - Walking - (Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland) Gallery Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Bang - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Walking - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Jump - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Ring - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Note - Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Walk - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Charge - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Force Field - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - Jump & Note Shoot - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Image:Mr. Tick Tock - BANG - Kirby Super Star Ultra Plus - 2018 September 27th Games.gif Category:Kirby's Enemies